


Mending

by Daphne_Dark



Series: Domestic Bliss [1]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Foot Fetish, Married Sex, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphne_Dark/pseuds/Daphne_Dark
Summary: Just a "darn" good bit of  fun between these two.  Set early in S1 or maybe before - well before Thomas's illness





	Mending

It was 9 o’clock, and things were cozy and peaceful in the Smith household. Amy and Jennifer were in bed, and Thomas was upstairs finishing his homework and working on his model airplanes.

It was one of those rare nights where John got home early and now he was reading a book while Helen took out her sewing basket. It was so nice sitting next to each other on the couch.

Helen took out a metal oval, and put a black sock over it, and proceeded to thread a needle. John watched her and after a bit he said, “Helen, what are you doing?”

“I’m mending your socks.”

“What’s the metal thing?”

“It’s a darning egg. Don’t you know anything, dear?”

“Back when my Grandma mended socks, they were made of wood…”

“Well, we have to change with the times.” She gave him a sly wink.

John leaned over and kissed her cheek. “Darling.”

He leaned back with his book, then put it down. “Helen dear, why are you mending my socks? Can’t we afford new ones?”

“Waste not, want not. You know that thrift is a virtue.”

“I suppose... Which year’s PR campaign is that? I’m sure Henry Collins could tell me…”

“Now, dear, Henry and Lucy are good friends.”

“She is… he’s a bore.” John stretched out on the sofa. Suddenly, he put his feet in her lap. “I think there’s a teeny tiny hole in this sock.” He picked up his right foot at waved it in her face.

Helen pinched her nose and waved her hand. “Silly, I don’t mend them on you. Take your stinky feet away.”

“My feet don’t stink…”

“Do too…”

John buried both his feet in her lap, wriggling them around. Helen laughed. “Stop that!” She laughed, but John noticed she was holding them down there.

He picked up his left foot and trailed it up her body, being sure to wriggle his toes when he was at where her nipple was. “Stop that..” she said more softly, panting a little.

“I think you like my feet.” He used his big toe to brush up against her cheek.

She grabbed his foot firmly. “I like them when they’re not stinky.”

“They aren’t stinky.”

“Are too! You’ve been wearing those… leather boots…”

“You like my boots…”

“Only because I don’t have to polish them.” She put his foot back on her lap.

“He-len…” he teased.

“Jo-ohn…” she teased back.

He tossed his foot onto her shoulder. “I really do think you like my feet…”

“Why do you think that?”

“Because you are a good wife who mends my socks!” Helen nodded affirmatively. “And kisses my toes.”

“I didn’t kiss your toes!”

“No, but you’re going to.”

Helen sighed melodramatically, but her smile was flirtatious. “Oh, ok, if you insist!” She yanked at his sock.

“Hey, don’t pull my leg off,” he said, laughing.

“But you like it rough. That’s the contract – I like your feet, and you like to be yanked roughly!”

“Ooooh, promises, promises!”

Helen had finally pulled off the sock, and was massaging his foot. John twitched a little, smothering a giggle.  
  
“Ooooo, is my ittle boy ticklish?”

“Helen! You know I am!” But he was relaxing now; she’d stopped tickling and was kissing his toes, startling with the little ones. John was beginning to breathe heavier; he knew she could see the start of an erection.

Then she stopped.

“Wait, you can’t stop there.”

She just looked at him and batted her eyelashes.

“Well, you can’t.” He pointed to his naked big toe. “That poor little piggy didn’t get roast beef! No fair!”

“Silly, that’s the one that goes to market!” John gave her a little pout. “Oh, ok. Just for you…”

She stared deep into his eyes, and pressed his other foot against her crotch. Then she took the foot that was on her shoulder in the other hand.  And licked.  Slowly.  Bottom… top.  Then she took the whole toe in her mouth. And sucked - hard, then soft... All while giving him those eyes.

Oh, she was enjoying this. She liked to tease. John braced himself on the sofa, wondering what to expect next. His cock was rising like a damn maypole…

The toe popped unexpectedly out of her mouth. She looked at him, and they were silent for a moment.

“Well?” he breathed. “Go on! There’s four more!”

She removed her hand, letting it trail down his calf, then his thigh.

“Oh, I think I can only do one more. “ She dropped her eyes, then raised them. “But it’s a big one…”


End file.
